1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer networks. In particular, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for integrating voice and data channels to allow simultaneous use of both channels to converse regarding, for example, a common topic.
2. Background and Related Art
Effective communication and access to information are recognized as being essential to the advancement of humankind. Two technologies that have greatly contributed to our ability to communicate are the telephone and the computer. Until more recently, telephones had been exclusively used to communicate voice information over voice channels, while computer networks have been exclusively used to communicate data (e.g., Web pages, e-mails, and the like) over data channels.
More recently, however, telephones have been used to communicate over both voice and data channels. For example, there are currently many Internet-enabled mobile telephones currently in the marketplace. One may now use such telephones to communicate over voice channels by, for example, calling a friend, or to communicate over data channels by, for example, browsing the Web or sending or receiving e-mails.
Similarly, many computers such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, or desktop computers, may be used not only to browse the Web or send or receive e-mails, but also to place a telephone call. Accordingly, telephones are becoming more like multi-purpose computers with telephone capability, while computers are integrating telephones with computer networking capability. Now, the difference between a PDA and a modem advanced telephone is primarily the physical form of the device.
Recently, there have been some attempts to “integrate” the voice and data capabilities of these devices, by having voice channels that communicate information that relates to the information communicated on the data channel. One form of such integration will be referred to herein as “data-to-voice”. In data-to-voice, one first uses a data channel (e.g., an Internet Protocol or IP connection) to navigate to a Web resource that includes a call link. Then, the user may select the call link, which results in a telephone call being placed over a voice channel to a designated callee. Accordingly, if one has interest in an item on a Web page, one may be prompted to select the call link to verbally consult with an information source further regarding the content of the Web page.
Data-to-voice technology is useful because it allows a browsing user to easily place a telephone call by simply selecting a link from a Web page. There is no need to look up a telephone number or otherwise search for an information source regarding the content of that Web page. Accordingly, data-to-voice technology allows for a relatively seamless transition from a data connection to a voice connection. However, in conventional data-to-voice technology, the display of the browser does not change during the telephone conversation absent input by the browsing user. The callee (i.e., the call party that receives the telephone call) cannot, for example, update the caller's browser so that the caller can view more information regarding the telephone conversation. Likewise, the caller cannot update the callee's browser.
One conventional technology that does allow a callee to update a browser viewable by a caller will be referred to herein as “voice-to-data” technology. This technology is initiated via a telephone call. At some point during the call, the callee and the caller establish a data connection. The callee then issues instructions to the caller's browser to update with information germane to the telephone conversation.
The voice-to-data technology thus allows for individuals involved in a telephone conversation to have more in depth communication exchange with the assistance of a data channel. However, in order for the callee and caller to establish a data connection between their associated computing devices, they need to identify each other's data channel addresses. Also, in order to provide for some degree of security, the caller and callee's device would have to negotiate an update key that would allow the callee to update the display of the caller's browser.
Accordingly, what is desired are methods, systems, and computer program products that allow a caller and callee to engage in a voice channel communication and a data channel communication while making it easier to identify each others' data channel addresses, and set up an update key.